The Key
by SFGrl
Summary: The more you read, the more you'll learn...
1. That Funny Feeling

I own none of the "Friends" characters used in this fic.  
  
_The Key  
_  
_The image in his head was so vivid. He was standing in a large room, surrounded by a group of people. He didn't recognize anyone, but he felt completely comfortable there. He turned, to see a woman walking toward him. She was dressed in white. A thin veil covered her delicate face.  He smiled, as his heart filled with love, passion, and devotion._

It was always at this moment that he woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm.  
He hit his snooze button, and turned and looked at the clock. It read 5:45. He yawned, and rolled out of bed.  His apartment was bitterly cold. _Mental note_, he thought to himself, _call the landlord about the heater today_.  The hot shower was a welcome relief. He stayed in as long as he possibly could. He dressed hurriedly, and headed out into the crisp San Francisco morning.  
  
A few hours later, he was concentrating on his latest project when the phone rang.  
  


"Hello?"  
  


"Hey baby."  
  


"Hey sweetheart!"  
  


"Am I interrupting?"

  
"Nah, its only work."

  
"Are we on for lunch later?"

  
"Absolutely."

  
"Okay. I'll meet you at SRO?"

  
"Okay!"

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too baby. Bye."

  
Jason hung up the phone, and smiled broadly. He was so happy he had finally found someone to spend his life with.  
  
It was noon, and SRO was crowded, as usual. Jason scanned the room, looking for Chelsea. He smiled, when he saw her standing in the sandwich line at the other end of the room.

  
"Hey you." He said softly.

  
"Hey!"

  
Chelsea kissed her boyfriend tenderly. She was so happy she had found him 2 years ago. Deep down, she was still concerned that he would leave her. _Until that day comes,_ she vowed to herself, _I'm going to revel in every moment._  
  
Hours later, Jason and Chelsea were seated on Jason's sofa, watching a movie.

  
"Hey," Jason said suddenly, "I have an idea."

  
"It's about time," Chelsea joked.

  
"Har har. Anyway, you know how you were saying that your lease is up on your place?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"I was thinking. Why don't you just move in here with me? You're always here anyway, and it's closer to your work, and…"

  
"Okay." Chelsea interrupted.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. Hey, I'd much rather live here in _the Marina_...and with you." she finished shyly.

  
Jason smiled. He wasn't sure Chelsea would go for it, but he was so happy she did.

  
"I have news too." Chelsea said.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Well, a woman came by the studio today. She liked my work, and she wants me to bring my portfolio to her boss in New York!"

  
"Honey, that's great!" Jason kissed Chelsea lovingly.

  
"Do you wanna come?"

  
"Yeah! I've never been to New York. At least I don't think I have." Jason laughed.

  
Chelsea smiled. Finally, everything in her life was going right.  
  


~*~  
  
Jason and Chelsea arrived at LaGuardia airport a week later. Jason stared out of the taxi window, in awe of the city that stood before him.  As the taxi pulled up to the hotel, he was suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. 

  
"What is it, honey?" Chelsea asked, noticing Jason's reaction.

  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing, it must be jet-lag." he lied.

  
He shook his head and carried their bags up to the hotel.

  
After dropping off their bags, Jason and Chelsea decided to explore the area. They ate dinner at an Italian restaurant, and took a walk through Central Park. Jason couldn't shake the eerie feeling that he'd been here before.  That feeling was magnified when they walked into a small coffee shop adjacent to the Park.  Jason ordered two latte's and walked toward the window seat where Chelsea was sitting.  He suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned to see a man staring at him, with a look of shock and anger on his face.  Jason opened his mouth to speak, but the stranger interrupted him.

  
"I can't believe you came back. You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?"

  
"Do I know you?" Jason asked honestly.

  
The stranger laughed and shook his head. He balled up his fist and swung at Jason, hitting him square in the jaw.  
Jason was shocked by the sudden reaction, and was unprepared for the attack. Chelsea screamed.

  
"Jason!" She ran to his side, and took his face into her hands.

  
"Jason, are you okay?"

  
"Yeah," he whispered.

  
"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Chelsea turned to the stranger. "Why did you hit him?"

  
"Well, I...uh," the stranger suddenly seemed flustered.

  
"C'mon Jason, let's go." Chelsea grabbed his hand and led him out of the coffee shop.

  
Jason was still in shock. He wanted to talk to the stranger in the shop. He was sure that he knew him, and that he could help him remember his past.   
  


~*~

  
Joey sat down, still flustered by the incident that just took place. Why was that woman calling him Jason? Why didn't he stop them when they left? Joey needed to know what was going on. He wasn't sure he should tell the others about this.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Finding The Past Means Losing The Future

_The Key, Chapter Two_

_Finding The Past Means Losing The Future_

_  
_  
"What happened?" Chelsea asked. They were sitting in a taxi, making their way back to their hotel.

"I...I'm not sure." Jason whispered, his mind still reeling.

"Why did that guy hit you? Did you say something to him?"

  
Jason turned and looked at Chelsea intently. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I think...I think he knows me. I know him...somehow."

  
Chelsea's heart pounded furiously. The moment she'd always feared was here. Jason had found the key he'd been searching for.

"He's from your past?"

"I think so."  
Chelsea didn't know what to say. She knew that Jason wanted to find out where he was from, but she was afraid that if, no, _when _he found it, he would leave her.  
The rest of the taxi ride was spent in silence.  
  
That night, Jason had the same dream he'd had every night for months. _The large room, the woman in white, the people._   
_He turned and was shocked to see the stranger from the coffee shop standing next to him. But he wasn't angry. He looked at Jason with love and pride in his eyes.   
_Jason awoke with a start. Had the stranger always been in his dream? Or was he there because of the incident that took place that night?  
He didn't understand what the dream meant, and now he was more confused than ever before. One thing was for sure; he had to see that stranger again.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey lay in bed, unable to sleep. He was haunted by what had happened tonight. Had he made a mistake? Did he really strike a complete stranger  
for no reason? Should he tell someone? He sighed heavily. He needed to talk to someone; it was eating him up inside.  
He rolled out of bed, and padded over to the kitchen. He dialed Phoebe's number.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Chelsea headed off to her interview at the museum. Jason had the day to himself, and he knew exactly what he  
was going to do. He was going back to the coffee shop.  
  
An hour later, Jason found himself standing at the door of the coffee shop. He wasn't quite sure why he was hesitating.  It wasn't the fear of being hit again. He wasn't sure what it was. He sighed heavily and opened the door.

  
The coffee shop still had a very familiar atmosphere. He couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu. He walked toward the counter.  
He turned and saw the stranger from the night before sitting on a large orange sofa. He wasn't alone. He was talking to a pretty blonde woman. Jason's heart raced. He wasn't sure whether or not he should interrupt what appeared to be an intense conversation.  
  
Joey looked up, and saw Jason standing at the counter. Jason quickly diverted his eyes when Joey looked up.

"Jason is here," Joey said, nodding his head in the direction of the counter.

"What?" Phoebe swung her head around. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw him.

"Oh my _God_," Phoebe said, "He looks just like..."

"I know," Joey said.

"Should we talk to him?"

"I have to," Joey replied, "I need to apologize for last night."  
Jason felt himself tense up as the stranger approached him. He wanted to be ready for anything.

"I'm not gonna hit you," the stranger said, "I came to apologize."

"Oh."

"My name is Joey."

"Jason."

They shook hands, as the blonde approached.

"This is Phoebe."

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Jason."

"Anyway," Joey said, "I, uh, wanted to say I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else..."

"Who did you think I was?"

"Oh, it's not important."

"It is to me," Jason said slowly. "That's um, that's why I came back."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

  
Jason wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he had to continue.

  
"I lost my memory, about five years ago. I have no idea who I actually am. But when I saw how you reacted to me last night...I mean, it was so, er, unusual...I guess I just thought you could help."  
Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Memory loss? It couldn't be. It was like some strange storyline on _DOOL_.  But the timeline fit perfectly. Five years. Joey couldn't believe it had been so long.

  
"This is going to sound really stupid," Jason said, laughing slightly, "but...what's my name?"

Phoebe looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Your name," Joey whispered, "is _Chandler_."  
  
~*~  
  
Joey and Phoebe listened, while Jason explained what had happened to him, and where he had been for the past five years.

"You should meet the others," Joey said suddenly.

"Now?"

"If you can."

"Okay," Jason said hesitantly, "Let's go."  
  
Jason was again overcome with a feeling of deja vu when he followed Joey into the building adjacent to the coffee shop.  He stood in the hallway between two apartments, unsure about what he should do next. Joey and Phoebe had entered one of the apartments, presumably to warn the so-called "others" about him. He wondered what they were thinking.  He wondered who the "others" were. His questions were about to be answered. He hoped that meeting these people would help trigger memories from his past to emerge. Joey opened the door, and motioned for him to come in.  
He walked in to a large, airy apartment. It, too felt familiar. There were three new strangers standing in front of him: The man looked angry, and a little sad, and the two women had both been crying.

  
Joey stepped forward. "This is Rachel, and Ross, and Monica."

"Hi."

  
None of them spoke. Jason suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.  
"Um, I guess you know me, kind of," he laughed stiffly, "do you mind telling me a bit about you?"

"Do you think it will help you?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so," Jason said. "I wanna know what my life was like before...uh, before."

"Joey and Ross are your best friends," Phoebe said slowly.

"And Rachel and Phoebe are your friends too," Joey continued, "and...."

"Monica isn't my friend?" He looked at the dark-haired beauty. She hadn't looked at him once since he came in. 

"She is your best friend too," Joey said. "She's your wife."

  
Jason's smile faded, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. His mind started reeling, and his lower lip trembled.

"Wha-what?"

  
Before anyone could respond, Jason's cell phone rang, causing everyone to jump.  
"Hello? Ch-Chelsea...uh, hi honey."

"Hey baby. Where are you?" 

"I, uh...I'm in Central Park," Jason silently hoped that these people wouldn't reveal his lie. 

"How was the interview?"

"It was great! They _loved_ my work!"

"Oh, sweetheart, that's great!" It took all of Jason's energy to concentrate on the conversation with Chelsea. He was still in shock. He was married? It was all too surreal.

"Let's go celebrate!" Chelsea broke into Jason's thoughts.

"Okay, I uh...I'll be there in about 40 minutes, okay?"

"Okay! I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye baby."

  
Jason hung up the phone, still trying to figure out what to say to this group of strangers. And he was married to one of them.  He didn't even know her. Yet she was his wife.

"Monica," Jason said softly, "I'm so sorry."

  
Monica looked at Jason for the first time that night. She was stunning. But in her eyes he could see a dark cloud looming.  A cloud that, undoubtedly, he had a lot to do with.

"It's not your fault Chandler," she whispered. 

Jason winced. Was that really his name? It seemed so unfamiliar. He suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to leave.

"I...I have to go...but I will be back....I need to, um...go."

Jason hurried out of the apartment, and had to stop in the hallway to catch his breath. How was he going to explain this to Chelsea?  
  
~*~

  
Monica stood in the center of a room that was spinning. She could hear Ross and Rachel talking to her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Hearing Chandler tell someone else that he loved them broke her heart. She felt nauseous. She sat down on the sofa, and cursed herself when she felt tears running down her cheeks. She had told herself that she wouldn't ever cry over Chandler Bing again. But she was so confused. Was he going to divorce her? Would he get his memory back?  She closed her eyes, and blocked out the voices of her concerned friends. She wasn't sure she would survive losing Chandler again.  
  
  
AN: Okay, guys tell me what you think. Don't worry, the story of how Chandler ended up with amnesia will be explained...ya just gotta keep reading!  
REVIEW!  
  
  



	3. Goodbye Chandler

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up.....my job gets in the way of my hobby, lol.  
  
  
Chelsea sat in silence, as Jason told her about everything that had happened that afternoon. He told her much of what Joey and Ross   
had told him about his life as Chandler Bing. He told her about Monica. He watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction  
to the news. After a painfully long silence, Chelsea finally spoke.  
"So...are you moving back to New York?"  
"I...I don't know," Jason replied honestly.  
"Your wife is here." Chelsea said, trying hard not to sound bitter.  
"Chels, these people....I mean, I know them, but I don't, ya know? They are familiar to me, but I know nothing about them."  
"But maybe your memory will come back."  
"But maybe it won't. I want to know about my past Chelsea, but I don't want to lose you."  
"What about Monica?"  
Jason sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what he felt for Monica. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't pretend to be someone else.  
Chandler, like all of the people he'd met today, was a stranger to him.  
*  
"Just a minute!" Monica yelled, as she hurried to answer the front door. She was startled to see Jason standing in front of her.  
"Hey, Chan-er, Jason," she stuttered.  
"Hi Monica," Jason said quietly.  
"C'mon in." Monica said, composing herself.  
Jason walked in, and stood in the kitchen, looking uncomfortable.  
"Have a seat," Monica motioned toward a kitchen chair.  
As Jason sat down, Monica tried to remember the last time he looked so uncomfortable in her apartment. "Chandler," she thought to herself,  
"was always comfortable around here." The person sitting at her table today was a stranger. A stranger that she still longed for.  
She sighed heavily, as she plopped down into the chair across from Jason.  
"Monica," Jason began.  
"You want a divorce, don't you?" Monica said cooley.  
"I....okay, well, yeah, I do."  
Monica's heart sunk. She knew that this was what Jason had come to tell her, but she was still heartbroken.  
"I'm so sorry Monica."  
"It's funny, you know. When we got married, I thought it would last forever."  
Jason felt horrible. He didn't know what to say. he swallowed, and tried to explain what he was feeling.  
"Monica, I...I wish I could remember more about you....about us. But staying here wouldn't be fair to either of us."  
"I know."  
"I wish there was something....I mean maybe my memory will come back...."  
"Jason," Monica interrupted, "you need to promise me something."  
"Anything." Jason felt like he owed Monica so much more than he could ever give her.  
"Promise me....that if you ever get your memory back, you won't come back here."  
"What?"  
"I don't want to you walk out on Chelsea. And I want to be able to have a life. I don't want to spend the rest of my life  
wondering if Chandler is going to walk through that door. I've done that for the past five years, and I'm exhausted. I need  
to move on."  
"Okay" Jason nodded, hoping that he was doing the right thing.  
Jason stood to leave. "I'd better go."  
"Is there anything here that you want? I still have all of your things...."  
"Those are Chandler's things," Jason pointed out, "not mine."  
"Okay....yeah, you're right."  
"Good bye Monica," Jason said, kissing her gently on the cheek. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
Suddenly, something flashed before his eyes. It was an image, from the dream he'd been having. He suddenly realized  
that the woman in white was Monica. He had been dreaming about their wedding day all this time. He was beginning to wonder if he was   
doing the right thing after all.  
  
Monica looked into Jason's eyes, hoping to see a glimpse of the man she once knew so well. There was a brief moment when she  
was sure she saw Chandler looking back at her, and she had a sudden urge to kiss him. She realized that she would never have this  
moment again, so she took a deep breath, reached up and kissed him.  
Jason was surprised, but didn't pull away. He pulled her close, and kissed her back. It was as if he was kissing her for the first time.  
"In a way," Jason thought, "I am." His mind suddenly went to Chelsea, and he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," Monica said quietly.  
"It's okay," Jason said. "But I do have to go."   
"Okay."  
"Bye," he said, and rushed out of the apartment.  
Monica watched the love of her life walk out the door again, but this time she let the tears fall freely.  
She remembered the last time he'd left, five years ago. She was so mad at him that she didn't care whether or not he came back.  
And she told him so. She had no idea that he really wouldn't come back.  
*  
Jason and Chelsea landed in San Francisco early the next morning. As they headed home, Jason's mind wandered back to Monica.  
He couldn't help wondering what his life had been like before. Now that he knew more about it, he wondered if he was really  
doing the right thing.  



	4. Tragic Ironies

One year has passed since Jason and Chelsea had left New York. Joey is on his way to San Francisco, to work on a new movie with Robin Williams.  
  
San Francisco;  
  
Joey landed at SFO late on Saturday night. He was excited about this new movie role, but slightly apprehensive about his visit to San Francisco.  
He had called Jason and Chelsea, and told them he was coming out, but he decided not to tell the others about the call. He felt like he was   
somehow betrying Monica. Deep down, he was hoping that he could jog Jason's memory a bit. He'd left New York so abruptly last year.  
Joey was convinced that Jason was afraid of what would have happened if he had stayed in New York.  
When Joey walked off of the plane, he was surprised to see Jason and Chelsea waiting for him at the gate.  
"Hey guys," Joey said.  
"Hey Joey," Jason said slowly.  
Joey's eyes fell to Chelsea, whom he had met only once. He noticed for the first time how pretty she was. His eyes widened when he saw her stomach.  
"Wow," Joey said, trying to keep his voice steady, "You're pregnant, huh?"  
"You noticed," Chelsea joked.  
"We were married 4 months ago," Jason said.   
"Wow. Uh, congtatulations."  
"Thanks."   
  
Jason and Chelsea took Joey out to dinner in North Beach, and then to his hotel.  
"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked, "You are more than welcome to stay with us."  
"Nah, the studio is paying for it," Joey laughed, "I may as well milk them for all they are worth."  
"Okay, well, we'll see ya later." Chelsea said.  
"Let us know if you need anything." Jason added.  
"Thanks guys."  
Joey still felt strange hanging out with Jason and Chelsea. It was weird seeing Chandler with someone else. But at the same time, it wasn't Chandler.  
Jason wasn't as sarcastic as Chandler; in fact, he didn't really joke around much at all. He seemed to be interested in  
different things as well. Joey had a feeling that jogging Jason's memory was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.  
  
Chelsea called Joey two days later.  
"Are you working today?" Chelsea asked.  
"No, I don't go back to the set until Saturday."  
"Well," Chelsea asked, "Do you wanna come with me to a hockey game? We can show you more of the city afterward."  
"Sure," Joey said. "Uh, what about Jason?"  
"He's already at the arena," Chelsea said. "He called and asked me to give you a call."  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm ready whenever."  
Joey hung up the phone, feeling slightly guilty. He had actually felt a little disappointed that it was Jason's idea, and not Chelsea's  
to invite him to the game. He decided to shake it off and enjoy the evening.  
  
When they arrived at the rink, Joey was surprised to find that they weren't at a professional hockey game.  
"Don't you guys have a pro team out here?" Joey asked.  
"Oh, yeah, we have the Sharks down in San Jose, but this is Jason's company team. They always play on Thursdays."  
Joey looked out onto the rink, and saw Jason standing on the center of the ice, warming up.  
He knew that Chandler couldn't play hockey. He could barely skate. Again he was faced with a feeling that he was in another  
dimension. The entire experience was surreal. Not only could Jason play hockey, he played well. The more he hung out  
with him, the more he realized that Chandler was gone.  
  
Joey headed back to New York 3 weeks later. Jason and Chelsea promised to send photos of the baby, and Joey promised to  
get the tickets to his big movie premeire. By the time he left, Joey no longer felt the need to find Chandler in Jason.  
  
**5 months later  
  
"Jason," Chelsea whispered, "It's time."  
"Wha?" Jason said groggily.  
"The baby," she said.  
Jason opened his eyes, and jumped out of bed. As he ran around, gathering Chelsea's things, all he could think was that he was   
happier than he had been in a long time.  
5 hours later, Chelsea was still in labour.  
"I'm so tired," she said softly.  
"It'll be over soon," Jason promised, kissing his wife on the forehead.  
Suddenly, there was a loud beeping, and the doctor looked up, concern and panic flashing in his eyes.  
"What's going on?" Jason asked, his heart racing.  
"I'm not sure," the doctor said, "But I think you should wait outside."  
"Is it the baby?"   
"Yes. Please Mr. Parker, wait outside."  
Jason walked outside, his head reeling. This wasn't happening. His head started throbbing, and he started seeing red and   
green spots floating in front of his closed eyes. He sat on the ground, propped up against the wall, for 6 hours, waiting and   
praying.  
  
"Mr. Parker? Mr. Parker!"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Parker."  
Jason stood up, suddenly realizing where he was.  
"The baby is fine. It's a girl. She is healthy. But..." The doctor stopped, and lowered her tone.  
"We couldn't save your wife. I'm very sorry."  
Jason fell against the wall, in shock over what the doctor had just told him. Again, his head started throbbing, as images  
of Chelsea floated in front of him. Then there were other images entering his mind, images of people he didn't recognize.  
Tears started flowing down his face, and the room around him got fuzzy. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he could see a doctor looking over him.  
"How are you feeling Mr. Parker?"  
"I uh, I feel strange."  
"I've been looking at your medical history. You had an accident several years ago. Were you ever able to fully regain your  
memory?"  
"No, I...not until recently."  
"Would you like to see your daughter?"  
"What? Oh, yes, absolutely."  
Chandler sat up, trying to put together the scattered images that filled his head. He suddenly remembered Chelsea,  
and what had happened. Then he remembered leaving Monica. Monica. He wanted to see her, more than anything.  
The doctor came in, carrying the smallest baby Chandler had ever seen. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he looked  
at his beautiful little girl. He couldn't help thinking about Monica, and it made him feel unbelievably guilty.   
He wanted to see her, but recalled a promise that he'd made to her last time he was in New York. He couldn't go back.  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" the nurse said softly, interrupting Chandler's whirling thoughts.  
"Monica," Chandler said, "Monica Chelsea Bing."  
  
Two weeks went by, and Chandler had realized that he could no longer stay in San Francisco. Everything about the city reminded him of Chelsea.  
He longed to move back to New York, to get back to the life he'd once had. He picked up the phone, and called Joey.  
"Hello?" said the familiar voice on the other end.  
"Joey," Chandler said quietly.  
"Hey Jason," Joey said, "What's up?"  
"Actually, it's um, it's Chandler."  
Joey stood up, in shock over what he had just heard.  
"Ch-Chandler?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow! Oh my....when? how?"  
"Chelsea....she's dead. She died giving birth. I guess the shock of her death..."  
"Chandler...I'm so sorry."  
"I am coming back to New York. But I promised Monica I wouldn't....but I'd still like to see you, Joe."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I'll be there tomorrow night."  
"Great! I'll um, see ya then?"  
"Okay, see ya."  
Joey hung up the phone, feeling both happy and sad. he was happy to have Chandler back in his life.   
But sad that he couldn't tell the others. He wondered if he should tell Monica anyway.  
  
Okay, the end is near....Will Chandler break his promise to Monica? And what happened the day Chandler   
lost his memory? The answers in the conclusion, coming soon!! 


	5. Bittersweet Reunions

TOW The Key 5  
  
Joey thought about telling Monica, and the others, about Chandler's return. That night, he went over to Monica's  
apartment. Everyone was there, including Monica's new boyfriend, Chris. Joey didn't dislike Chris, but he wasn't Chandler.  
Monica seemed happy with Chris, and this made Joey re-consider his actions. Should he really destroy Monica's happiness?  
Would be betraying both Chandler and Monica's trust?   
  
Chandler arrived at LaGuardia, tired and grumpy. The flight was rough, and baby Monica cried nearly the entire flight.  
His mood changed when he saw Joey standing at the gate. His best friend's goofy grin was a welcome sight.  
"Hey man," Joey said.  
"Hey," Chandler replied wearily.  
"Wow, who is this?" Joey asked, looking at the baby in Chandler's arms.  
"This is my daughter."  
"She looks just like you dude."  
"I know, poor thing." Chandler laughed.  
"What's her name?"  
"Monica."  
Joey looked at Chandler, who was busy looking at the baby. He couldn't help but to be surprised by Chandler's choice.  
"Wow."  
"Do you think Monica will mind that?"  
"Are you kidding? She'll be thrilled."  
"How is she?"  
"Uh, she's good. She seems to be happy. It was rough for a while, but after you and Chelsea left last year..."  
"She was able to move on," Chandler finished.  
"Yeah."  
"That's great. I'm glad." Chandler said, though the look in his eyes betrayed him.  
"So, how did it happen?"  
"My memory? Uh, I guess that the shock over Chelsea's death must have triggered something.  
some kind of defense mechanism. I don't know."  
"No, I mean the first time. How did you LOSE your memory?"  
Before Chandler could answer, baby Monica started wailing.  
"I, um, I'd better feed her," Chandler said. "We'll talk later. Let's get out of here."  
  
*  
  
Joey took Chandler and baby Monica to the hotel he had booked.  
"Are you sure? I'm sure Pheobe would let you stay with her, and if you feel uncomfortable around Mon..."  
"I think it's best that you don't tell the others I'm here yet. I'm still not sure what to do about Monica."  
"Chandler," Joey said slowly, "She's been with this boyfriend for a while..."  
"Oh...Gawd, Joey, you're right. This is ridiculous." Chandler sighed deeply.  
Joey felt horrible for Chandler. He'd lost the two loves of his life, and it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Was it?  
  
*  
3 months later  
  
"Joey, where the hell have you been?" Rachel hissed.  
"What?"  
"We were supposed to be at Monica's 20 minutes ago! What's the point of having a surprise party, if you ruin the surprise?"  
"I'm sorry, I was hanging out with Bob."  
"Oh, Bob, that friend of yours that you refuse to introduce to us?" Pheobe said, as Joey and Rachel entered Monica's apartment.  
"Joe, I am beginning to think that 'Bob' doesn't really exist....unless..." Ross speculated.  
"Unless what?" Joey asked.  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
"What? NO!"  
"You have been disappearing like this for over 3 months. Spill it Tribianni!"  
"What's going on?" Monica asked, as she walked through the door.  
"Oh! Oh! Surprise!" the group yelled, trying to salvage what was left of Monica's surprise party.  
"Wow," Monica said, "You guys SUCK at this!"  
  
*  
  
Over the next year, Joey spent less and less time with his friends. He was focused on re-building his friendship with a very   
fragile Chandler. For Joey, it wasn't even a choice. His other friends had each other, and Chandler had no one. He was heartbroken   
over losing both Monica and Chelsea, and he was struggling to juggle fatherhood and a full-time job. Finally, Pheobe cornered Joey  
during one of his rare visits to Monica's apartment.  
"Joey, we never see you anymore. It's like you are avoiding us or something! Are you mad at us?"  
"No, Pheebs, I love you guys....it's just..."  
"What? Tell me, Joey, please!"  
"It's Chandler." Joey finally confessed.  
"What?"  
"He moved back, about a year ago. But he promised Monica that he wouldn't come back. He has no other friends..."  
"What are you talking about? He has us!"  
"He doesn't want you to have to divide your time between him and Monica. He feels horrible, but...."  
"Why can't we just tell Monica?"  
"He promised her. Plus, when he came back, she was dating Chris, and...."  
"But they broke up months ago. Maybe we should..."  
"Pheobe, no!"  
"Why not?"  
Joey thought for a minute. He honestly couldn't think of a reason why both Chandler and Monica had to  
be miserable apart, when they could be happy together.  
"Joey?" Pheobe broke into Joey's thoughts.  
"Good question Pheebs. Maybe I should talk to Chandler."  
*  
"What?" Chandler was surprised by Joey's suggestion that he should visit Monica.  
"C'mon Chandler, you've been here for over a year. Monica doesn't have that boyfriend anymore, and  
frankly, all this travelling across town to visit all of my friends is starting to wear me out!"  
"I don't know..." Chandler said warily.  
"Please?"  
"Okay," Chandler reluctently agreed. Inside he could barely contain his excitement. He was finally  
going to get his life back.   
Joey arranged to have the group meet at Central Perk. At Chandler's request, Joey told no one, except for Pheobe, about Chandler.  
When Joey, Chandler and baby Monica arrived at the coffeehouse, everyone was there. Chandler was suddenly filled with doubt.  
He really didn't want to hurt Monica. He had promised her he wouldn't come back.  
"Chandler", Joey said quietly, "You comin'?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Ross looked up, stunned at the sight before him. The last person he expected to see with Joey was Chandler. Or Jason. Or whatever his name was.  
The others followed Ross' gaze, and the sound of silence that followed made Chandler want to turn and run.  
"Hey Chandler," Pheobe said.  
"Hey Pheebs," Chandler replied softly.  
"Chandler?" Rachel asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
Chandler nodded, and then directed his gaze at Monica, who was sitting quietly, staring at her hands.  
Before he could say anything, baby Monica started to fuss, and for the first time, Chandler's friends noticed that he was holding a baby.  
"Shhh," Chandler cooed, as he walked baby Monica in circles behind the couch.  
"Is that your daughter?" Ross asked.  
Chandler nodded.  
"Wow," Rachel replied.  
Baby Monica continued to fuss, and it occured to Chandler that she probably needed a diaper change.  
"I'm sorry you guys, um, I'll be right back." Chandler headed for the restrooms. In a way he was glad to  
get away for a minute. He needed to gather his thoughts. Just looking at Monica sent his head spinning.  
*  
"Joey," Ross said, "How long have you known about this?"  
"About a year. Chandler wanted to see you guys, but he didn't want to break his promise to..."  
Monica looked at Joey, tears falling from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Mon, I know he promised you he'd stay away...I kinda pushed him into this."  
"Did he...I mean...where's Chelsea?" Monica stuttered, unsure about whether or not she wanted to  
hear the answer to her own questions.  
"She's...um," Joey paused, not sure that it was his place to tell the group what had happened.  
"There were complications during the baby's delivery....I'm not exactly sure what happened..."  
"She's dead?" Rachel said, shocked.  
"Yeah."  
Chandler returned from the bathroom, and saw that everyone was staring at him. He wasn't sure what the look  
meant, but it made him anxious. He approached the couch slowly, as if he was afraid that the group was  
going to attack him.  
"Chandler, Joey told us about Chelsea." Ross said, picking up on Chandler's nervousness.  
"We are SO sorry, honey," Rachel added.  
Chandler nodded in acknowlegement, and sighed deeply. It felt good to be back among friends.  
Monica couldn't help but to notice how different Chandler looked. His hair was lighter, and he had  
more lines on his face than he used to. His wire-rimmed glasses gave him a much more distinguished look.  
Even his demeanor had changed. It was as if she was looking at someone else, but at the same time, she  
had an overwhelming need to take him into her arms again. Chandler noticed her staring, and smiled weakly.  
He wondered what she must be thinking. Did she hate him for breaking his promise? Was she happy?  
"So, who is this?" Pheobe finally asked, breaking a long silence.  
"This is my daughter...Monica," Chandler said shyly. He watched Monica's reaction carefully.  
"Monica Chelsea Bing," he repeated, almost to himself.  
Monica smiled. She was thrilled that Chandler had named his daughter after her.  
"Can I hold her?" Monica asked quietly.  
"Of course!" Chandler handed his daughter over to Monica.  
Monica cuddled the small child in her arms. She could see so much of Chandler in her. Again, her eyes  
welled up with tears.  
Chandler watched Monica and his daughter. They seemed comfortable with each other. He couldn't help but to smile.  
*  
The gang made their way back up to Monica's apartment. As they settled in the living room, one major question  
loomed; what happened to Chandler seven years ago? It was Pheobe who finally asked the question out loud.  
  
Chandler looked at his friends, knowing that he would have to explain sooner or later, but he was not sure where to begin.  
*  
  
  
Okay, I know, You are all wanting to know...but....I'm gonna make ya wait a little longer.  
The whole story, coming soon! 


	6. Two Hearts

"And if your heart should ache, remember me. And if your heart should break....."  
****  
  
"So, Chandler, how did all of this happen?" Pheobe asked the question that had been on everyone's mind for seven years.  
Chandler looked at his friends, and tried his best to put it all together;  
  
Seven Years Earlier  
  
"Do you just expect me to pick up and leave my life?" Monica yelled, feeling herself start to spin out of control.  
"It's just and interview Monica, please calm down."  
"When were you going to tell me about this?"  
"I JUST told you!"  
"No, I heard it from the guy who called here, confirming your flight."  
Chandler covered his face with his hands, struggling to stay calm. He wasn't really intending on moving to San Francisco,  
but he felt like the opportunity to look at another company was too good to just pass up. He was hoping Monica would understand that.  
But as she continued to rant, and Chandler was finding it more and more difficult to keep his cool.  
  
Monica wasn't really sure why she was so upset. She seemed to be saying things that didn't make any sense. But more than anything,  
she hated being wrong. So she continued.  
"You know what Chandler? Just go. Go to San Francisco. And stay there! I don't care, I really don't." What the hell was she saying?  
She was shocked by her own words. And judging by Chandler's reaction, so was he. He didn't respond verbally. Instead, he turned on his heel,   
grabbed his bag, and walked out the door.   
Monica sat down, and buried her face in her hands. She felt horrible. She knew that she needed to apologize.   
She hoped that Chandler would call her soon.  
  
*  
  
Chandler landed at SFO several hours later. He went straight to his hotel and checked in. Everything Monica said to him before he left  
continued to ring in in his ears. He sighed heavily, and decided that he and Monica would have to talk when he returned. He pulled out his   
information packet and resume, and decided to concentrate on his upcoming interview. He read up on the history of the company  
and looked up the name of the person he would be interviwing with. Jason Parker. He committed the name to memory, then closed up his  
folder and went to sleep.  
  
The following morning, Chandler woke up early and took his time getting ready. He wanted to be as relaxed as possible.  
He decided to walk to his interview. He looked at the map, and estimated that it would be about a 20 minute walk.  
As he walked down Market Street, he took in the cool San Francisco morning air. It was a beautiful morning, and he watched as the world   
around him began waking up. He started going through the information he'd read about the night before in his mind.  
As he turned the corner, he came upon a small group of men. He tried walking around, but one of the men mirrored his movement.  
"Excuse me," he said, as he tried again to get around the large man.  
"You got any money?" The man asked menacingly.  
"No," Chandler lied, his eyes darting from the man in front of him to the three standing around him.  
It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to yell, but his cry was stifled when the man in front of him  
punched him on the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over in pain, and struggled to stay on his feet. The men dragged   
Chandler into a nearby ally, and threw him against a brick wall. The three-on-one fight wasn't much of a fight at all. Minutes later,   
the three men had Chandler's wallet, watch, wedding ring and briefcase, and Chandler was lying unconscious in a pool of blood.  
  
*  
  
Three days went by, and still no word from Chandler. Monica was beginning to get worried. No matter how big their fights were,  
they never went more than a day without speaking. And Chandler was supposed to be back yesterday. She was starting to wonder  
if he'd taken her words to heart. She decided to phone the hotel. She needed him to know that she didn't mean what she said.  
  
*  
  
One week after Chandler left for San Francisco, Monica received a call from the hotel. They were shipping Chandler's bags back to her,   
because he had not returned to the hotel. The manager, upon questioning his staff, found that no one at the hotel had seen or heard  
from her husband since the day after he'd checked into the hotel. Monica thanked the hotel manager, and placed the phone down on the coffee table.  
She sank down onto the couch and stared at the phone, hoping that Chandler would call soon. Where could he be?  
  
*  
  
Anne picked up the chart, and flipped through the patient's history. No name, no contact information, no medical history.  
She sighed, and looked over the unconscious mystery man. She was actually surprised he was still alive. A street cleaner had   
found him a week and a half ago. When they brought him into the ER, he was almost diagnosed DOA. But he fought for his life,  
and, miraculously enough, continued to hold on. She wondered who he was. Suddenly, the patient stirred, and for the first time   
since his arrival, showed signs of life. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at her.  
"Well, hello there," she said softly.  
"Wh-where am I?" the stranger groaned.  
"St. Mary's Medical Center. You know, you gave us quite a scare."  
"What happened?"  
"We, or rather, the SFPD, were hoping that you could tell us. Can you tell me your name?"  
The stranger paused, furrowing his brow as if he were trying to remember something.  
"I...don't know."  
Anne closed his eyes, as her heart sank. She was afraid of that.  
  
*  
  
Over the next three days, Anne watched, while doctor after doctor came in, trying to help the John Doe regain his memory.   
At the end of the fourth day, she came in at the end of her shift, to check on him. He was sitting up in his bed,   
staring out the window, a blank expression on his bruised face. His dinner sat in fron of him, untouched.  
"Not hungry?" she asked.  
"Hi Anne. No, not really."  
"Any breakthroughs today?"  
"Actually, yes," he said, pointing at his chart.  
Anne picked up the chart, and looked over the patient information.  
"Jason Parker. Well, it's nice to meet you Jason."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You don't seem very enthused about this breakthrough."  
"I know, and I can't explain it. It's like, something isn't right. I don't know, maybe it's the pain medication," Jason laughed.  
"Right, well, we'll just have to fix that," Anne joked.  
"I just hope that I can regain all of my memories," Jason sighed.  
"You experienced quite a trauma...I think you just need time."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Me too," Anne said to herself.  
  
*  
  
Ross walked into his little sister's apartment, and was happy to see that she was at least out of her bedroom.  
She was sittling on the window seat, watching the rain fall.  
"Hey Mon," Ross said softly, putting down the food that he'd brought her.  
"Hey."  
"How are ya feeling?"  
"Same. Lost, sad, mad...you name the emotion, and I've felt it today."  
"Mon, maybe it's time to accept that he is not coming back. You need to move on."  
Monica looked at her brother menacingly.   
"He's coming home. I am not giving up. And I can't believe that you just EXPECT me to move on!"  
"Mon, calm down..."  
"Just, get away from me Ross, please."  
Ross dropped his head, and walked slowly out of the apartment. He felt horrible. Monica was going through hell, and there  
was nothing anyone could do about it. Except Chandler. Where the hell was he? He was going to kick his ass the next time he  
saw him. Or, maybe he'd have Joey kick his ass. Whatever, he hated him for doing this to Monica.  
  
*  
  
Two weeks later, Jason was released from the hospital. After the initial breakthrough, he had had no luck regaining his memory.  
He walked out onto the busy San Francisco street, and had no idea what to do next. The hospital had given him some reference information  
for a job, and an apartment. He decided that he'd better try to get his life together, even if it wasn't his own.  
  
*  
  
The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months, into years.  
3 years had passed since Chandler left, but for Monica, it was as if she was stuck in some kind  
of time warp. No matter how hard they tried, her friends could not get her to move on.  
Their lives were constantly changing, and they wanted Monica to be a part of that.  
They were running out of ideas.  
  
*  
Jason saw her at the lunch counter at SRO, Standing Room Only. it was a popular eatery in San Francisco's financial district, and one  
that Jason frequented. He was able to make eye contact with the pretty brunette, and she smiled warmly.  
"Hi," was all he could muster up the courage to say.  
"Hi," She replied.  
"I'm Chelsea," she said, after a long, and somewhat embarrassing silence.  
"Jason."  
"It's nice to meet you Jason."  
*  
  
It had been five years. Five years, and Monica still couldn't bring herself to go on a date.  
She knew that her marriage was basically over. But this nagging feeling she had, this feeling that wouldn't go away,  
kept her from taking that next crucial step in the healing process. She hated herself for loving Chandler so much,  
and hated him for leaving her. She hated feeling this way. but she didn't know what else to do.  
Rachel and Ross had stopped by with pizza, and they sat in the kitchen, talking quietly. They seemed to be closer than  
ever, and it occured to Monica that they could be dating again, and she wouldn't have known it, she was so wrapped up in  
her own miserable world. She looked up when she saw Joey and Pheobe come in. They both looked like they'd seen a ghost.  
They whispered something to Ross and Rachel, and the four of them made their way to Monica.  
"What's going on?" Monica asked calmly, though her heart was racing.  
"It's um, Chandler." Joey stammered.  
"He's here?" Monica said, her face lighting up for the forst time in ages.  
"Not exactly. He is here, but it's not him."  
"Joey," Rachel said, "You are not making any sense."  
"He lost his memory or something. He has NO idea who we are. I ran into him purely by accident."  
"He doesn't know any of us?" Monica said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"No. I ran into him and....Mon he has a girlfriend. He doesn't even know that he's married."  
Monica swallowed hard. "I want to see him anyway."  
"Mon," Ross protested, "It's not even really him."  
"I want to see him."  
  
*  
(2008)  
"This story is unbelievable," Pheobe said.  
"It's like what happened to this chick Valarie on DOOL," Joey chimned in, "Except that it turned out she was actually a man named Bruce, and..."   
"What?" Ross said.  
"I can hardly believe any of it myself," Chandler said. "I feel like I have lost so much." He looked at Monica longingly.  
Ross picked up on the hint, and stood up. "I think we should get going."  
The others also noticed the tension between Chandler and Monica, and they slowly made their way out of the apartment.  
When the door closed, Chandler turned and looked at Monica.  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
"Me either."  
"I...should probably get baby Monica home," he said quietly.  
"Okay. Chandler?"  
"Yeah."  
"I never gave up hope that you'd come back."  
"I know."  
"Where do we go from here?"  
"I don't know. I feel like I am walking into a theatre halfway through a movie. Everything is the same, and yet it's so..."  
"You've been through a lot Chandler, maybe we should just..."  
"You've been through a lot too, Mon. Man, if only I hadn't taken that trip..."  
"This isn't you're fault. And besides, if none of this woulda happened you wouldn't have your daughter."  
"I hate myself for hurting you."  
"Chandler," Monica took her ex-husband's hands in hers, "I don't blame you. I only blame those bastards that did this to you."  
Chandler closed his eyes, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.  
"Whatever we have ahead of us, Chandler, we can get through it together."  
"I'm counting on that," Chandler whispered, "you are my strength Monica."  
Now Monica was crying too. "And you are mine."  
  
"Two Hearts"  
No stars in the sky  
The night seems so dark around you  
You won't say a word  
And wonder why no one's found you  
Waiting for love  
Praying for love again  
  
Love's a heavy weight  
Give it to me, don't hesitate  
Love's a heavy thing  
Heavy for one heart to bring me your love  
Give me your love again  
It's not your fault  
One heart can never win  
It takes  
Two hearts  
Two hearts just to hold love  
Two hearts  
Two hearts just to hold your love  
Your love  
  
  
And if your heart should ache  
Remember me  
And if your heart should break  
  
  
Two hearts  
Two hearts they can mend it  
Heartache  
Heartaches can be ended by love  
By love  
Love's a heavy weight  
Give to me don't hesitate  
Love's a heavy thing  
And heavy for one heart to bring me your love  
Give me your love again  
It's not too late  
One heart can never win  
It takes two hearts  
Two hearts just to hold love  
Two hearts  
Two hearts just to hold your love  
Your love  
*  
Chandler and Monica stood in the center of the room, staring into each others eyes, drawing on each others' strength.  
Chandler thought about everything that had happened, and was surprised and elated that he still felt the same love and  
devotion for Monica that he did the day they were married. He hoped she felt the same way.  
  
"Monica," Chandler said softly, "I want to marry you."  
"Are you re-proposing?"  
"I am."  
"Well, I want to marry you too."  
Chandler smiled. He was getting his life back. He closed his eyes, and held Monica in his arms. He could now see clearly  
every detail of the day they had first been married. He was standing in the center of a beautiful room, surrounded by friends  
and family. And the love of his life, dressed in white, walked toward him. It wasn't a dream. It was the best day of his life.  
  
  
"Two Hearts" words and music by Chris Isaak, from the 1993 cd "San Francisco Days"  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  



	7. A Haunting Past

TOW The Key--epilogue, part one  
Okay, So I decided to extend this one. I am calling it an epilogue, but really, it is just another part....or parts.  
To understand this, you obviously need to read the first 6 chapters. I own none of the "Friends" Characters.  
  
  
**Where we left off in Chapter 6;  
  
Chandler was holding Monica in his arms, overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't know what to say next,  
but he knew that if he tried, he'd start crying again. So he just reveled in the moment.  
The moment ended, however, when his daughter started squealing. Chandler reluctantly released Monica,   
and walked to the guest bedroom, where he had laid baby Monica hours earlier. He picked her up and  
cradled her in his arms. He looked at her, as he rocked her back and forth, trying to console her.  
She looked so much like her mother. Chandler thought about Chelsea, and wondered how she would feel  
about him running back to Monica this way. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She had been gone  
more than a year, yet Chandler still wondered if he was somehow betraying her. But at the same time,  
it wasn't really him she was married to, it was Jason. He closed his eyes, and realized that all  
of this was too confusing to think about this late at night. His head was throbbing, and baby Monica's  
fussing wasn't helping.  
  
Monica appeared in the doorway of the guest room, and watched Chandler sway his daughter from side to side,  
whispering and singing to her. He was such a cute father. Her smile faded, when she thought about  
all of the years they had lost, and all of the children they could have had.  
  
*  
  
Chandler and Monica had decided to put off getting married. They both had a great deal of healing to do,  
and decided that they needed to resolve their own issues before jumping back into marriage.  
For Monica, she simply had to adjust to being happy again. She had spent so many years being miserable, that she   
had nearly forgotten what happiness was like. She also had to deal with the fact that the Chandler that was returned to   
her was not the Chandler that left all those years ago. This Chandler was more mature, more serious, and seemed  
a bit sad. Monica could tell that he was happy to be back, but every once in a while, she could see that there  
was something wrong. The glimmer that once shone in his bright blue eyes had faded, and Monica  
wasn't sure how to bring it back.  
  
*  
  
The call came late on a Monday afternoon. Chandler picked up the phone, hoping that it was Monica. It wasn't.  
He was actually very surprised by the call. It had been 9 years since that fateful day in San Francisco.  
But when they called, everything came flooding back, as if it had happened yesterday.  
Chandler put down the phone, and sunk into the sofa. He raised his arm, and felt the small bump  
on the back of his head. The scar was a constant reminder that the men that had attacked him that day  
had taken away much more than his belongings; they took a part of him, and a part of his life he will  
never get back.   
  
Monica walked into her apartment, surprised and pleased to find Chandler sitting on the sofa, waiting for her.  
"Hi sweetie," she said warmly, and kissed him.  
"Hey," Chandler replied quietly, though it was evident that his mind was elsewhere.  
"Where's the baby?"  
"With Rachel and Phoebe."  
Monica looked at Chandler. He looked sadder than usual, and his eyes were red as though he'd been crying. She sat down  
next to him and took his hand in hers.  
"What's worng?"  
"The police called."  
"Why would the police call here?"  
"The San Francisco Police."  
"Oh. Wh-what did they want?"  
"They caught one of the guys that...one of my attackers," Chandler stated flatly.  
"That was 9 years ago! How did they...?"  
"The guy murdered someone. They raided his place, and as it turns out, he still had a few of my things.  
Apparently these guys kept certain personal effects from every person they robbed, as some sort of trophy or   
something. Anyway, the police are contacting all of the victims...I guess there are hundreds..."  
"Wow. What else did they say?"  
"They want me to go back to San Francisco and identify these guys. I guess one of them is dead, but the other  
is still at-large. They want me to talk to the DA about possibly testifying. Something about building a history on his character."  
"Are you sure you want to do that?"  
"No. I don't really think I do. But I feel like maybe I should. I don't know." Chandler sighed heavily.  
"You don't have to."  
"But maybe I need to." Chandler's hand went back to the scar on his head.  
"I want to go with you."  
"Mon," Chandler started to protest.  
"I want to be there for you Chandler."  
"I don't want to take baby Monica with me....I was hoping you could take care of her."  
"Ross and Rachel can do it....and Joey and Pheebs. C'mon Chandler."  
"Well," Chandler said, smiling shyly, "I could use the company."  
*  
A week later, Chandler and Monica were in San Francisco. They checked into a hotel, and Chandler took Monica to his  
favourite spot in the city-Ocean Beach.  
A long stretch of beach on the western end of Golden Gate Park, Ocean Beach was rarely crowded. That night, with the exception of  
a few dog-walkers and dedicated surfers, Monica and Chandler had the beach to themselves.   
"It's lovely here," Monica said quietly.  
"Yeah, I used to come here a lot to clear my head."  
Monica paused to catch her breath. She had forgotten that Chandler had had an entire life here in San Francisco. He had a wife,  
a house, a job, other friends...it was so strange. She looked around at this city, a place she'd never been to before,  
and wondered if Chandler felt at home here.  
  
Chandler had forgotten how much he loved the Pacific Ocean. Walking around the city, the memories of his life here  
came flooding back. He was overwhelmed with memories of Chelsea, and his old friends. It was so strange, having two lives.  
When he lived here, he had no memories of his life in New York. Now he had memories of both lives, and both were causing  
him pain. He needed to find some closure, and he hoped that talking to the police would help do that.  
  
The next day, Chandler woke up early. He was having trouble sleeping, and he decided that he may as well give up  
and go for a walk. He slipped out of the hotel room and wandered down the street. He loved San Francisco in the morning.  
Before long, he found himself on Market Street, near the corner where he was attacked. He stopped and looked across the  
street. He crossed and stood in the alley where he was found 9 years ago. It was so strange. He must have walked past this   
same spot a million times, before his memory came back. He looked down, and saw that his hands were shaking.  
He felt sweat forming on his palms. "This is stupid," he thought to himself, "it was years ago."  
He closed his eyes, as the events of that day came flooding back. He caught his breath, remembering that first punch.  
It was his last memory as Chandler Bing for the next several years. He opened his eyes, as tears ran down his face.  
He turned, and ran at full speed back to the hotel.  
*  
  
Monica awoke to find the hotal room empty. She looked at the bathroom door, hoping that Chandler was in there. But the door  
was ajar, and the bathroom was dark. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was only 7.30. Where could he have gone   
so early? She pulled herself out of bed and decided to take a shower. Maybe by the time she finished getting dressed, he'd be back.  
  
Chandler walked off of the elevator, still struggling to catch his breath. He leaned against his hotel room door and slid down to  
the ground. He hugged his knees and bowed his head. His hands were still shaking, and Chandler couldn't understand why.  
He had to regain some kind of control. His head was spinning. He heard movement in the room behind him. "Monica must be awake", he thought.  
He stood up and slid his card-key into the door.  
  
"Chandler," Monica said as he walked into the room.  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
"Where were you?"  
"I went for a walk." Chandler tried to cover the fact that he was still trembling by walking slowly to his bed.  
Monica sat on her bed and faced Chandler.  
"What happened?"  
"I found the place where I was attacked....it was the first time I'd seen it as...well, me."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah....no. I don't know." Chandler buried his face in his hands.  
Monica sat down next to Chandler, and pulled his hands from his face.   
"What can I do?"  
Chandler sighed heavily. "I don't know."  
Monica looked at Chandler sadly. There were things going on in his head that she couldn't even begin to understand.  
She wanted so badly to help him, but didn't know where to begin.  
  
Okay, it's ending abruptly because i need to go to sleep....please review!  
  



	8. San Francisco Days, San Francisco Nights

Man, I am really bad about getting these things written in a timely manner.....sorry about that!  
I own no "Freinds" characters, or the title of this chapter(it's a song lyric).  
  
  
Chandler gripped Monica's hand tightly as they entered the police station. They walked to  
the front desk and asked for Sgt. Fernandez. They were led down a narrow, badly lit   
corridor, and left to wait in a small office overlooking the busy street below. Chandler took a   
deep, shakey breath and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure that he could really go through with this.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, trying to read what he was thinking. His eyes were closed and  
his hand was gripping hers so tightly that she could no longer feel her fingertips. She   
felt bad about asking him to ease up, so she was relieved when Sgt. Fernandez came in and  
introduced herself. Chandler released Monica's hand and introduced both himself and Monica.  
  
"Okay, so here is what we have Mr. Bing," Sgt. Fernandez started, "We have one man in custody,  
which we'd like you to try and ID. We'd also like you to look at mug shots, because we think that   
his accomplice is one of your attackers as well. Once we know more about what you know, we will   
bring in the DA, and she will decide where to go next."  
  
"Okay," was all that Chandler was able to say. He felt his throat close up and his mouth dry up.  
  
Chandler was led to another part of the building, leaving Monica to wait in the lobby. She wanted to  
go with him, but he asked her not to. He felt like he needed to do this by himself.   
  
He walked into a darkened room, and sat down on a small metal chair in the center of the room.  
He faced the window in front of him, as six suspects were led into the lineup. Chandler recognized  
his attacker immediatly. It was the ring-leader, the one who had asked him for change initially.  
As soon as he saw him, he felt as though the man was looking directly at him. Of course he knew that  
the men couldn't see through the mirrored glass, but Chandler could not shake the feeling that the man's  
dark eyes were boring into his head. Again he felt his hands shaking, as beads of sweat formed on his  
brow.   
  
"Are you okay sir?" the deputy asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
"Can you identify your assailant for us?"  
Chandler nodded. "Number 4."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Definitly."  
"Thank you Sir. Please wait here while we clear the suspects."  
Chandler sighed heavily. His hands were still trembling. His head was throbbing, the way it had been   
that morning in the alley. He closed his eyes, and tried desperately to regain control.  
  
*  
  
Monica watched people walk in and out of the police station. She wondered how Chandler was doing.  
She looked down the hallway, and hoped that he was okay in there. Suddenly, a door opened, and   
Sgt. Fernandez led Chandler out into the hallway. Monica noticed immediately that he did not look good.  
He was very pale, and looked like he wanted to throw up. Monica knew that look. Chandler looked that  
way that morning, when he returned from his walk. The sergeant sat Chandler down on a bench in the hallway,  
and Monica rushed over to his side.  
  
"Sweetie, are you okay?"  
Chandler didn't answer. He couldn't.  
"Chandler?" Still nothing. "Can we leave now?" Monica asked Sergeant Fernandez.  
"Let me get Chandler some water. He seems to have had some kind of anxiety attack. Let's make sure he's  
okay first."  
"I'm okay." Chandler croaked. "I just want to go home."  
"We will be contacting you at your hotel Mr. Bing," the sergeant said softly, "Please call me if you   
need anything."  
  
"Thank you," Monica said, as she led Chandler out into the lobby.  
  
*  
  
Monica and Chandler walked down California Street in silence. Monica wasn't sure what to say.  
When they reached their hotel, Chandler stopped and turned to Monica.  
"I'm sorry, Mon. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"You have a lot to deal with here, Chandler. There's nothing wrong with you. You couldn't deal with  
the effects of your attack before, because you couldn't remember it. And now that you can, this trip  
has made that day very real for you. It's going to take time for you to heal."  
"Thank you Monica. I appreciate that."  
Monica smiled, and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. He smiled at her, and for the first time  
that day, he felt at ease.  
Suddenly, a beat up Oldsmobile came flying around the corner, tires screeching. The car swirved up onto the  
sidewalk, knocking over mail boxes and crashing into a bus stop. Chandler looked up, as the car headed  
toward him and Monica. He grabbed Monica's arm and pulled her up the hotel steps. The car narrowly missed  
them, and continued down the sidewalk.  
Monica sat up, and shook her head. What the hell was that? She turned and looked at Chandler, who was staring  
out onto the street.  
"Chandler? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Chandler replied, but his hands were shaking again.   
Monica took Chandler's hands, and tried her best to calm him. She looked around for help, but the speeding  
car had caused chaos up and down the block. She wrapped her arms around him, and prayed that the trembling  
would stop, and that the love of her life would come back to her soon.  



End file.
